Entre Paredes
by LyaraCR
Summary: Prequela de Fifteen. Tudo o que não foi dito antes, agora contado. Os motivos que levaram ao dia de hoje, justo como ele é. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Espero que gostem. Tudo o que deixou de ser dito em Fifteen, revelado aqui. Reviews são muito bem vindas!

**Entre Paredes**

As coisas estavam estranhas. Havia algo o impulsionando a se tornar um adulto e deixar a vila, ir viver por sua conta, no meio de tudo aquilo o que não estava acostumado. Seus olhos azuis agora se despediam da paisagem. Sua pouca bagagem, pesada, sim, continha alguns pertences. Naquela rodoviária, poucos instantes antes estavam seus pais, alguns amigos mais novos que ainda não podiam ir embora justo como estava fazendo... Todo o seu passado praticamente.

Deixou as malas perto do bagageiro para serem guardadas e depois de um último suspiro quase penoso, se mandou dali, tentando não olhar para trás, tentando não pensar em nada do que havia deixado. Estava fazendo o certo, se tornando um homem, mesmo que parecesse cedo demais...

000

Já havia meses que estava alí. Estudava, trabalhava, por vezes saía... Estava praticamente habituado a vida daqueles que viviam por perto agora, daqueles que conhecia. Olhou para o relógio. Eram nove da noite. Pouco tempo faltando para o horário nobre de sábado começar.. Era melhor descer de uma vez e ir procurar o local marcado.

Seus passos foram rápidos, escada abaixo, marcando o caminho por onde passava com seu perfume amadeirado, deliciosamente másculo. Queria se divertir bastante hoje, então havia se prontificado a modo de ficar perfeito, bem mais do que já era naturalmente.

Quando alcançou a rua, olhou para os lados, suspirando. Sentia que essa noite seria diferente e, por um momento, hesitou.

— Vamos homem! Não é certo ter medo de pessoas!

Disse para si mesmo. Tinha que deixar o resto de seu antigo comportamento escorrer pelo ralo. Agora era quase que um garoto crescido. E também decerto encontraria alguém legal. O que não podia era perder mais uma noite em meio a todo aquele agito por puro medo. É, talvez por preguiça de pegar transporte público também.

Desceu as ruas que o levavam em direção à estação do metrô, perdido em seus pensamentos, ansiando pela noite que teria. Com todos os comentários, descobrira que a rua treze no centro estaria fechada por causa da fila daquele clube famoso que esquecera o nome. Todos estavam falando sobre a reinauguração. Uma família rica havia comprado bem no auge do local e agora os shows e DJs pareciam ter melhorado ainda mais. Ao menos era o que andavam falando até mesmo pelos corredores de sua nova escola.

Enquanto o metrô fazia seu percurso, observava as pessoas. Muitos, muitos adolescentes provavelmente indo para o mesmo lugar que agora decidira ir.

— Oi...

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e olhou para trás. Aquele rosto lhe pareceu familiar, mas no momento lhe faltara um nome para ele.

— Desculpe, mas...

— Jiraya, da escola...

Ele respondeu sorrindo. Foi retribuído pelo loiro.

— Tá indo pra onde?

— Pra aquele clube que reinaugurou.

— Ah, sei! Eu estou indo pra lá também, assim como boa parte das pessoas nesse trem. Parece que vai ficar lotado, não é?

— É verdade, mas estou com medo de não entrar.

— Ah, não esquenta! Sempre tem um jeito, sempre... Principalmente se já tiver os convites...

Dito isso, Jiraya retirou do bolso uma quantia razoável de ingressos, dando um ao amigo.

— Cara, eu... não posso aceitar.

— Vamos lá! Presente de amigo, sério...

— Como conseguiu tudo isso?

— É uma longa história. Na verdade, alguns conhecidos trabalham lá. E temos entradas para a área VIP.

Apontou para a palavra em prata no ingresso. Era fato que agora entrariam e não, não estava mais temeroso como antes.

Quando o metrô parou na estação do centro, a multidão de jovens praticamente alucinados com a beleza da noite desentupiu os vagões, todos eles, deixando apenas algumas poucas pessoas para trás.

— Tá com fome?

Minato perguntou ao amigo.

— É, um pouco.

— Onde tem um lugar pra gente comer por aqui?

— À essa hora só os fast-foods.

Puseram-se a andar estação afora, indo pelas ruas, se aproximando da badalação. Dava pra ouvir o barulho de longe e a empolgação só crescia a cada instante. As garotas maquiadas, de saltos altos e até mesmo fumando eram tão diferentes das que estava acostumado a ver na escola e na vila onde antes vivia...

Maravilhado com sua primeira noite no meio daquele mundo novo, Minato observou cada mínimo detalhe até que chegaram frente à rua treze. Na esquina, uma lanchonete mais movimentada que qualquer coisa, poucos metros adiante, o início da fila para o tão esperado evento. Corações disparados, contiveram-se enquanto entravam alí para comer.

Podia ver a multidão fervendo, mais e mais pessoas se aglomerando, todas elas sorrindo, algumas com sorrisos falsos, mas todas elas sorriam. Era como se estivessem a espera do momento perfeito para serem fotografadas a qualquer instante. Enquanto comia ao lado do amigo, o observava. Longos cabelos praticamente brancos, presos em um rabo de cavalo imenso que contrastava às vestes negras, provavelmente caras demais. Ele era um dos garotos mais ricos da escola. Era tão popular com as garotas quanto batons e minissaias. Era um cara de sorte, e além de tudo tinha notas tão boas quanto as suas. Esse tipo de pessoa na cidade era valioso como diamantes. Tinha vários contatos, sua lista de conhecidos era enorme e sempre tinha alguém o cumprimentando. Perdeu-se no tempo enquanto comia, pensando em como seria a vida de Jiraya. Não queria perguntar, afinal, o conhecia há pouco tempo;

000

Aqueles holofotes gigantescos pareciam o sol. Deus! Como alguém podia jogar isso justo na entrada de seu clube? Era assustador! Provavelmente ideia de seus pais ou tios. Particularmente, odiava a claridade. As luzes da noite eram diferentes de todos aqueles watts, de toda aquela potência capaz de até mesmo ofuscar seu brilho. Mas tudo bem. Agora era hora de descer e se portar como o grã-fino adolescente que daria a cara ao lugar. Em um quase-terno de calças jeans rasgadas e coturnos nos pés, desceu do carro de luxo sendo fotografado por tanta gente que nem mesmo sabia para onde olhar. Acenou poucas vezes e adentrou o local. Todos gritavam por ele, e nem mesmo era uma celebridade! Se sentia poderoso. Tão poderoso quanto à época em que brincava com seus amigos na cidade onde antes morava.

Até que a decoração interna não estava sóbria como esperava... Parecia até que cheia de vida. Logo foi parado pelo gerente do local.

— Madara-sama, o cantor ainda não chegou!

— Me desculpe, mas esse problema realmente é meu?

— N-não, perdoe, mas seu pai disse que ficaria encarregado hoje da reabertura!

Vendo que o homem estava perturbado e não pararia de perturbar seu pobre ser enquanto não lhe encontrasse uma solução, ponderou por alguns instantes...

— Espere mais vinte minutos e coloque os DJs. Farão tanto sucesso quanto ele. Vai ver não é tão bom assim ao vivo e está com medo de um público como o meu...

Com um olhar que lhe xingava de prepotente por parte do gerente, ouviu o agradecimento do mesmo enquanto girava em seus saltos e se dirigia a área VIP. Precisava realmente de uma bebida. E por Deus, se não tivessem o que queria, mandaria seu pai demitir todos os responsáveis pela falta de produtos necessários.

Pouco tempo e pôde observar as pessoas do alto de seu camarote enquanto deliciava-se com um drink de pêssego. Vários adolescentes, sua faixa etária. Todos beberiam e em poucas horas, podia apostar, aquilo estaria mais quente e badalado que o inferno em dias de festa.

Pessoas comuns, pessoas bonitas, muitos conhecidos tão ricos quanto ele mesmo e de repente, algo que o chamou a atenção: pela porta da área VIP, lá em baixo, entrava um garoto de aparentes quinze anos com um jeans batido, um casaco branco e uma camisa preta. Seus cabelos loiros o deixavam tão brilhante quanto as estrelas e, nossa, o jeito que parecia deslumbrado gritava que ainda era tão inocente e puro quanto uma rosa branca intocada.

Sorriu malicioso. Boa hora em que tinha vindo cuidar da boate. Realmente haviam coisas interessantes por alí...

000

Espero que tenham gostado! Aguardem, pois isso vai ser interessante! E não deixem de comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

Olá pessoal! Deixando aqui para vocês mais um capítulo. Comentem e deixem a autora feliz e motivada!

000

Os drinks pareciam tão convidativos quanto a boa música, e sabia que para seu físico estava se esbaldando. Nunca havia bebido, ou pelo menos tentado beber com um adulto. Sabia que havia pouco tempo que estavam alí, talvez uma ou duas horas, logo se viu embriagado. Seu amigo ainda tentava conter seus ímpetos em relação ao álcool e a beijar toda garota que lhe sorria, mas não parecia estar conseguindo de todo.

— Minato, vamos dar uma pausa!

— Não quero!

— Minato, vamos!

Foi puxado da pista pelo amigo. Enquanto andavam até a área VIP, podiam sentir o cheiro doce dos cigarros misturados ao perfume das garotas, misturados ao cheiro das bebidas mais fortes... Minato não queria realmente parar, nem ao menos por um instante. Tentou, mas se viu sem forças para relutar. De repente, estava sozinho numa das salas de jogos, assentado numa poltrona imensa com as palavras do amigo ainda em sua mente. "Volto logo..." O silêncio, então, estava alto demais.

Seus olhos pararam em qualquer ponto insignificante enquanto sentia o mundo meio que girar. Talvez estivesse começando a sentir os verdadeiros efeitos, talvez.

Ouviu o som de passos educados. Fechou os olhos. Não importava quem fosse, não. Só queria ficar um pouco quieto, só um pouco.

— Está bem?

Ouviu uma voz grave. Sabia que não se tratava de Jiraya.

— Não, estou bêbado.

Respondeu seco, ainda com os olhos fechados. Não queria abri-los por medo de se deparar com o mundo em uma grande montanha russa, descendo, subindo, girando feito louco.

— Isso já estava visivelmente comprovado... Como se chama?

— Namikaze Minato.

— Uchiha Madara, prazer.

O loiro aceitou a mão que lhe era estendida antes de abrir os olhos pouco a pouco, focando sua visão irregular ao rosto de pele pálida e cremosa com olhos delineados como os de uma garota, pesados e cheios de algo que o intimidava ao mesmo tempo que parecia promissor demais. Olhos que detalhavam os seus, olhos que pareciam estar encantados. Só não sabia com o que. Será que ele nunca tinha visto um garoto bêbado antes?

— Quantos anos você tem?

— Quinze.

O viu sorrir enquanto recolhia sua mão educadamente, até mesmo como se não quisesse fazê-lo.

— Eu também.

— Você é o dono disso aqui que eles tanto falam? O garoto prodígio?

— Bom, o dono eu sou, mas não estaria tão certo do... prodígio.

Riram.

— Você também está bêbado?

— É diferente... Estou algo que além de bêbado... e... eu não sou bem o dono, sabe... Isso aqui pertence a mim, aos meus irmãos e mais do que tudo, aos meus pais e tios.

— Legal... Cara... — suspirou, olhando para longe — eu acho que bebi demais...

— Isso sempre acontece nas inaugurações... Todos querem provar tudo de melhor que tem no bar.

— Não, não! Eu não provei tudo! — defendeu-se, rindo e com as mãos ante o corpo — E-eu... só tomei a droga de um drink de pêssego que todo mundo tava fervendo...

Madara gargalhou, mesmo. Como um louco até, assustando o loiro um bom bocado.

— Eu me acabei nesse drink mais cedo. Por sorte já estou acostumado a não... desmoronar.

— É, eu realmente desmoronei...

Minato sorriu sem graça enquanto olhava para um ponto qualquer no chão.

— Tá melhor?

— Eu não sei... Parece que as coisas pararam de girar um pouco.

— Então o que me diz da bebida? Estava boa?

— Muito!

Enquanto conversavam sobre coisas banais, enquanto se conheciam, longe dali, Jiraya se engraçava com todas as garotas disponíveis no caminho de volta. Sabia que tinha que cuidar do amigo, mas Minato não estava tão mal, muito pelo contrário... Ele deveria estar até bem pelo tanto que tinha bebido e pelo simples fato de não ter caído feito um saco de batatas ainda!

Subiu mais um lance de escadas e logo que entrou na sala, pôde ver o amigo conversando com aquele outro garoto... que também era seu amigo.

— Madara?

— Jiraya! Você veio!

Minato olhou estranhado para a situação mas deixou passar em branco. Provavelmente este fora quem fornecera os ingressos ao de cabelos brancos.

— Vim, trouxe Minato e as garotas também! Vejo que já se conheceram!

— Sim, sim... Estávamos aqui conversando sobre o drink de pêssego.

— Cara, aquilo é mais venenoso do que whiskey puro!

— Eu sei, mas vai, tava legal!

Todos riram. Jiraya se assentou do outro lado de Minato entregando-lhe uma água gaseificada e logo perderam a noção do tempo. Ainda podiam ouvir a balbúrdia da pista de dança, assim como ouviam uns aos outros. Pareciam velhos amigos, amigos com gostos em comum, fixação por doces e bebidas que não pareciam tão fortes... A primeira noite de Minato como um cara da cidade não estava sendo de todo ruim.

000

A pista estava agitada. Passaram por ela. Ninguém estava percebendo a movimentação além daqueles que já sabiam dela. Frente ao palco, Madara, Minato e Jiraya despediam-se de algumas garotas antes de entrarem para o Backstage. O moreno precisava dar uma bronca em alguns subordinados e naquele cantor metido a besta.

Seus passos foram irritantemente lentos, de um modo que deixava clara sua superioridade.

— Viktor, arrume todo esse inferno em vinte minutos, ou sua equipe, incluindo você mesmo, irá esvanecer como o gelo seco da pista de dança...

Disse a um de seus subordinados, continuando seu caminho até o camarim daquele quem ficara por meses estampado nos pôsteres de sua boate. Logo todos começaram a sentir um aroma tão doce e tão floral quanto o de uma garota, e, de repente, atrás de uma porta branca, um lugar decorado em preto, velas, guitarras e algumas pessoas. Dentre elas, o vocalista.

— Orochimaru-sama... — Madara o saudou com sua voz grave — acho que provavelmente se esqueceu de que seu show começaria há, no mínimo uma hora e meia, não?

— Ah, você sabe, eu sou uma estrela adolescente, eu **preciso** demorar! E além do mais, querido — aproximou-se perigosamente, provocando, insultando — suas bebidas não são boas o bastante para fazerem o efeito rápido que eu preciso antes dos shows...

— Certo então... Se afogue logo, — "serpente de laboratório" completou em pensamento — e faça a alegria de seus fãs... Não me desaponte.

Depois de apontar-lhe bem o dedo, deixou o local acompanhado pelos dois amigos.

— Deus, que inferno! — exasperado, suspirou pensando numa solução — problemas resolvidos, agora eu **preciso** me divertir um pouco.

Para o palco, para o show e logo aquela coisa que mais parecia uma celebridade americana arrastando saltos altos e roupas negras. Ah, Deus, como brilhava. Sua voz conseguia, mesmo no início de uma canção, contagiar, levar todos aqueles que estavam alí, ante o palco, ao delírio.

Ah, noite, sua primeira noite como um garoto da cidade.

000

— Será que o metrô ainda funciona?

Já estavam do lado de fora, Minato, Jiraya e o anfitrião. O loiro estava de fato preocupado. Em poucas horas já seria oficialmente seu domingo e precisava fazer centenas de coisas da escola, de seu trabalho...

— Não precisa preocupar... Um de meus motoristas pode levar vocês.

— N-não Madara, não é necessário. A gente pode encontrar um taxi ou ir até a estação e ver se ainda existem trens...

— Um favor de amigo. Aceitem. Será descortês se não o fizerem.

E ele dizia sorrindo de modo sincero. Minato, em sua mente, agora entendia o por que era tão necessário ser carregado de boas amizades...

— Tudo bem então...

O loiro aceitou, sorrindo tímido. Jiraya logo introduziu um assunto importante para sí:

— Já encontrou uma escola?

— Não... Acho que vai ser meio impossível à essa altura... Estou pensando em passar o resto do ano por conta de nada.

— Não! Escute, eu tenho alguns contatos. É fato que não é a melhor particular da cidade, e que alguns professores faltam vez ou outra, mas onde estudo, talvez conseguisse uma vaga para você;

— Onde fica?

— Zona oeste. Não se assuste, não é na parte sombria... É bem perto dos blocos de apartamentos, do shopping...

— Acho interessante. Pouparia trabalho do meu pai..

— Seu irmão já encontrou uma para ele?

— Quer frequentar a escola de artes, mas meu pai acha que seria um verdadeiro desperdício de tempo; Ao menos Izuna tem personalidade o bastante para não querer administrar nada da família... Já eu...

Riram. Certo, Jiraya só precisava então de uma vaga. Minato assistia a tudo alheio, perdido no tempo. Observou Madara. Os olhos negros como a noite delineados em preto, os cabelos logos... Podia jurar, caso não o conhecesse e ele não tivesse um porte tão arrogante e agressivo que se tratava de uma garota. Sorriu. A cidade realmente era cheia de pessoas bonitas. O viu dar um sinal. Logo um carro esportivo de luxo, tão escuro quanto o céu de altas da madrugada parou ante a entrada.

— Bom, até logo...

O moreno se despediu com um sorriso gentil. Tocaram as mãos e logo estavam longe dali. Passar tempo ao lado de Madara fora algo memorável. Tanto Minato quanto Jiraya apreciavam a companhia daquele forasteiro. Mesmo com tantas máscaras rígidas como a arrogância que ao menos sabia distribuir apenas à quem realmente necessitava, ele era legal, principalmente para uma pessoa tão cobrada pelos familiares, uma pessoa tão requisitada por suas responsabilidades e com tão pouca idade...

000

Espero que continuem seguindo, e por favor, comentem!


	3. Chapter 3

Mais um capítulo, mais uma parte da trama. Deixem comentários e opinem bastante, porque suas opiniões valem muito e sugestões podem se tornar meu novo trabalho!

**Escrevo o que quiserem ler! Solicitem!**

000

Acordou. Sua cama simples e macia ainda estava empesteada com o cheiro de seu perfume amadeirado misturado ao cheiro de novo do colchão. Alcançou seu relógio e logo pôde ver que já se passava das dez. Tinha tanto a fazer que ao mesmo tempo queria nem pensar. Espreguiçou-se e tocou o chão com o pé direito. Em sua mente, preparou a longa lista de afazeres. Até o meio dia teria que limpar a casa, colocar as roupas sujas na lavanderia da esquina e se possível estudar um pouco de matemática. À tarde teria que ler algumas receitas-base da cafeteria onde estava trabalhando, estudar mais um pouco e preparar o jantar para a noite, Depois sair para correr no parque alí perto. Teria que ligar para seus pais também, mas isso pretendia fazer no primeiro tempo disponível.

Perdeu alguns minutos tomando coragem de iniciar seu dia e logo estava na cozinha escolhendo o que comer. Sorvete, biscoitos, amendoins e mais algumas coisas tão saudáveis quanto estas. Certo, era um adolescente, mas sentia que mesmo assim precisava fazer compras de vez em quando, coisas como comida de verdade. Pôs-se a lembrar da noite anterior. Deus, havia sido mais do que perfeita! Precisava ligar para Jiraya também pra saber se havia chegado vivo.

000

Olhou para o relógio. Cinco da tarde. Tudo bem, todas as tarefas resolvidas. Agora precisava ir para casa e tomar um bom banho para preparar o jantar. Isso o remeteu a simples lembrança de fazer compras; sim, o seu maior temor.

— Deus do céu! O que vou cozinhar?

Olhou em volta. Não tinha a mínima ideia. O jeito seria ir pra casa e pensar enquanto se arrumava para descer quatro longos quarteirões até o hipermercado que tinha alí por perto. Estava tão cansado! Tudo o que queria depois desse dia exaustivo era dormir, dormir bastante!

000

Perdido entre tantos itens, já havia escolhido alguns e colocado-os no carrinho. Tá, não estava tão apavorado assim. Por suposto estava se acostumando a ideia de perder preciosas horas dentro de um lugar abarrotado de gente com o dobro de sua idade.

Andando pelos corredores, ouviu risadas, muitas. E não, não pareciam ser pessoas adultas, porque até mesmo o modo de falar o fazia se lembrar de apenas uma pessoa...

— Madara?

Disse ao ver as costas de alguém de longos cabelos negros, alguém que voltou-se a sua pessoa pouco a pouco, saudando-o com um sorriso travesso.

— Minato! O que faz aqui?

— Ahm... compras.

Riu tímido, vendo aqueles outros garotos e garotas alí.

— Esses são meus irmãos, Izuna e Fugaku. As garotas são Mikoto, Tsunade e Touka.

— Olá..

Sorriu amistoso. Vendo que era o único por alí que não tinha uma companhia pra bagunçar, resolveu tentar se despedir para continuar suas compras.

— Bom, eu vou... indo. Tenho muitos itens pra procurar. Foi um prazer.

— Não! — Madara o impediu — se vai procurar itens nós vamos com você!

Não teve como negar. Madara tomou-lhe o carrinho, tomou-lhe pelo braço e saiu arrastando-o pelos corredores enquanto escolhiam as coisas e procuravam o que ainda faltava. Todos, de fato, estavam se divertindo muito alí. As garotas sorriam, os garotos faziam gracinhas e tudo parecia correr muito bem.

— O que vai fazer pro jantar?

— Eu não sei... Só de pensar que eu tenho que guardar tudo isso e ainda escolher, nossa, me dá certo desânimo...

— Por que não vem comer com a gente numa das pizzarias daqui de perto?

— Ah, não, obrigado... Eu tenho que acordar cedo amanhã.

— Assim como eu, mas tudo bem... Eu vou para sua casa com você, fazemos o jantar e eu te ajudo a guardar as compras.

— Mas não tem que sair? E sua namorada?

A última parte, Minato fizera questão de sussurrar, por puro medo de estar se intrometendo demais.

— Ah, eles iriam sem mim de qualquer jeito!

Vendo que não teria como impedir o outro de lhe acompanhar, Minato nada fez além de deixar que a coisa toda corresse ao seu modo. Quando saíram do hipermercado, muitas, muitas sacolas, mas todos os ajudaram até o carro de Madara, quem se despediu dos irmãos e das garotas sem nenhum problema.

As ruas estavam calmas, quase que vazias. Apenas algumas pessoas perdendo seu tempo fazendo caminhadas ou olhando o dia terminar na praça. Era fato que ante Madara estava envergonhado por morar onde morava. Era um lugar simples demais. Nem mesmo elevador existia alí. Teria que subir três andares carregando todo aquele peso porque no fundo, não queria incomodar o amigo.

— O que foi? Está sério...

— Ah, nada... é só que.. você não precisava ter deixado de sair com eles por causa de mim.. Eu ia pegar um taxi.

— E subir sozinho com todo esse peso? Jamais, Minato, jamais.

Madara observou o prédio. Tão diferente do que estava habituado, mas ainda assim, habitável. Até que era bonitinho. E o fato de ser a casa de Minato tornava as coisas ainda mais interessantes. Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que pusera os olhos sobre ele na boate...

— Vamos?

Sorriu para o loiro fingindo que estava distraído com qualquer coisa banal enquanto saía do carro e a contragosto do amigo, carregava mais da metade das compras. Pelos corredores, podia sentir-se cada vez mais perto dele. Era como se fossem conhecidos de longa data;

Por detrás de uma porta branca, havia um apartamento decorado de forma simples, tudo muito sóbrio, bem a cara de Minato. Havia um computador e centenas de livros. Por suposto ele gostava de estudar, ou ler. A cozinha era simples, mas com muitos armários em tons de preto e branco. Foi nesses armários que em pouco tempo, começaram a guardar tantas coisas enquanto conversavam sobre a vida, sobre a casa de Minato, sobre diversos assuntos.

— Então você também é do interior... Interessante...

Madara disse. Também tinha vindo de uma cidade pequena, mas não tão longe quanto a de Minato.

— Eu só vim sozinho porque meus pais não quiseram sair de lá. Caso contrário, não estaria morando nesse aperto aqui...

— Ah, é legal! Pelo menos não parece um gigante coração de gelo... Sabe, é triste você olhar para sua casa imensa e não ver nem uma alma pra conversar e coisa assim...

— Mas mesmo com dois irmãos você ainda se sente só?

— Cada um tem seus problemas e afazeres... Eu sou o que menos ajuda... — riu tímido — Izuna frequenta a escola de artes, mesmo a contragosto do meu pai, Fugaku só pensa em se casar com Mikoto. Já pensa até mesmo em filhos, e eu, bom... eu sou um.. boêmio, como diriam por aí;

— Entendo... Bom, eu só tinha meus pais e alguns amigos, mas ainda assim nunca me sentia sozinho. Também, cidade pequena, um tanto de gente desocupada... É, sempre tinha alguém pra conversar.

— Deve estar estranhando a ausência disso aqui, não é mesmo?

— É, talvez um pouco.. É estranho sair na rua pra encontrar alguém e parecer que não existe um conhecido sequer... Isso me assusta vez ou outra.

— Sempre que quiser alguém pra conversar, ligue ou venha até mim... Pode contar comigo pra qualquer coisa, sei que sou só um garoto, mas sabe, pra amizade eu acho que sirvo...

Riram. Minato estava feliz e Madara mais ainda. Era incrível como parecia que se conheciam há séculos! Tanto em comum, tantos gostos parecidos e tantos assuntos para tratar...

— Acho que já sei como vai resolver o problema do jantar.

— Como?

— Vou cozinhar pra você.

— Tem certeza? Aposto que consegue queimar até mesmo água!

Ante todo o clima descontraído, Madara se deixou apoderar da cozinha, dos utensílios, de Minato...

— Deixa eu te ensinar... — puxou o outro para perto, bem perto, colocando-o ante o fogão, ante as panelas — Quando jogar o arroz, mexa bem, sem medo de se queimar... — tomou a mão delicada e, parado às costas do loiro, mostrou-lhe como fazia — Depois de uns minutos pode parar e esperar um pouco.

A voz do moreno era baixa. Certo que já sabia fazer arroz, mas tê-lo alí dispensando seu tempo e sua atenção era algo realmente valioso para Minato.

— Depois que colocar a água, pegue tudo o que cortou, todas essas coisas — apontou para os temperos e o outro o obedeceu — e abra um buraco no centro, jogando todos de uma vez, assim quando mexer o gosto pega em todas as partes.

— Onde aprendeu?

— Fugaku é quem vai cozinhar quando se casar...

Riram. Aquilo estava realmente divertido. Minato só esperava que aquele jantar realmente saísse, porque estava faminto.

000

— Obrigado pelo jantar; A comida estava excelente.

— Por que está me agradecendo? Foi você quem fez tudo! Eu apenas ensinei!

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... Não quer ficar mais?

— Eu até gostaria, mas já passam das dez. Logo meu pai coloca toda a polícia atrás de mim.

Riu tímido. Aproximou-se do loiro e o abraçou.

— Até logo.

Se afastou e foi embora sem olhar para trás, deixando Minato perdido dentre os toques de seu perfume. O loiro ainda permaneceu estagnado alí por vários instantes. Madara parecia demais uma garota, até mesmo no jeito de andar. Um sorriso bobo tomou sua face. Havia conseguido mais um amigo.

000

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

E aí pessoal? O que estão achando?

000

Depois de ir embora pensando em como todos aqueles momentos com ele haviam sido interessantes, memoráveis, Madara passou dias longe de Minato. Entre cuidar da agenda do clube, convencer seu pai a deixa-lo estudar na zona oeste e tantos outros assuntos, sentia-se sufocado. Era tarde da noite, sexta feira. Precisava sair um pouco e não, não era algo como ir para a maldita boate. Precisava de alguém que o ouvisse. Vestiu seu casaco cinza-chumbo e soltou os cabelos molhados. Seu cheiro doce estava se tornando irritante. Sim, estava irritado consigo mesmo. Estava irritado com todo o maldito universo.

Entrou em seu carro e depois de desviar de três batidas policiais, finalmente chegou frente ao prédio de Minato. Uma janela do apartamento estava acesa. Provavelmente estava em casa. Aproximou-se do portão deixando o carro parado alí mesmo sem se importar com nada. Apertou o interfone algumas vezes até que foi atendido por uma voz rouca que duvidou ser do amigo.

— Sou eu, Madara... Posso entrar?

Nada foi respondido. O portão apenas destravou, liberando seu caminho prédio acima. Correu pelas escadas. Era como se cada segundo contasse. Quando chegou frente a porta do apartamento, a encontrou aberta. Entrou e trancou. Havia algo suspeito no ar.

— Minato?

Questionou no meio da penumbra.

— No sofá.

— O que tá acontecendo?

Perguntou, indo até ele e só então vendo os olhos azuis apagados e a expressão cansada. Assentou-se ao seu lado.

— O que foi?

Perguntou de novo.

— Meu quarto está ocupado. Jiraya está com uma garota desde quarta aqui, não posso nem pegar uma roupa pra dormir ou coisa assim.

— Você deixou que ele fizesse isso?

— Ele disse que a amava, então deixei! Os pais dele não podem saber, caso contrário, é chutado de casa. Ao menos foi o que disse.

— Entendo... Na minha família as coisas também andam nesses passos vez ou outra. Onde está dormindo?

— Aqui...

Apontou para o sofá. Ante sua situação, as lamúrias de Madara se transformaram em nada. Quem estava, realmente, com problemas, era o loiro.

— Cara, que droga... Isso pelo menos abre?

— Vira uma cama de casal.

— Menos mal. Quer ir dormir na minha casa?

— Não, obrigado... Acho que não seria muito prudente da minha parte. — suspirou exasperado — por que sumiu todos esses dias?

— Estou sendo mais pressionado do que o CEO de uma multinacional... Meu pai quer que eu vá pra outra escola, não quer que eu estude por essas bandas. A boate está com a agenda lotada. Até terça eu quase mandei tudo às favas, mas não pude. Meu tio mandou contratar Orochimaru outra vez, mas ele não atende... — suspirou — não sei, acho que não estou dando conta do recado.

Um silêncio confortável abateu-se sobre o ambiente por alguns instantes, até começarem a ouvir sons estranhos vindos do quarto. Se olharam e até mesmo quiseram rir, mas se contiveram.

— Vamos beber alguma coisa fora daqui?

Minato convidou. O outro apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, levantando-se. Logo estavam fora do apartamento, munidos de um vinho delicado que o loiro havia conseguido em seu trabalho.

— Sabe, eu estou acostumado com isso, mas não sei, perto de você eu sinto... vergonha, acho.

— Acostumado?

— Sim... Fugaku leva Mikoto pra casa praticamente todos os dias... Tá, é terrível, mas eu tento suportar..

— Acho que posso imaginar.

— Como foi sua semana?

— Foi boa, exceto pelo excesso de trabalho e por ter que estudar matemática várias vezes...

— Trabalha onde?

— Num café do shopping. Pra onde vamos?

— Não sei... Não conheço a cidade direito, mas acho que a gente deve ir de carro...

Disse, apontando para o céu fechado. O vento frio era um prelúdio da iminente chuva que cedo ou tarde cairia.

— É verdade...

E logo estavam naquele esportivo de luxo preto como o céu noturno. As luzes da cidade pareciam cada vez mais fracas ante a perfeição dos relâmpagos que cortavam de fora a fora o céu. Madara dirigia devagar, como se quisesse aproveitar o tempo ao lado de Minato. E na verdade, bem sabia que queria. Muito.

O loiro abriu o vinho, sorvendo um ou dois goles, degustando. Havia aprendido a comportar-se com bebidas delicadas e com aquela não seria diferente. Mesmo sem taças e sem o requinte que a mesma merecia, ainda seria tratada do modo certo...

— Está bom?

— Muito.

— Precisamos parar em algum lugar. Quero beber também.

Não fazia idéia de onde estava, mas mesmo assim, sequer se importou quando o carro parou num lugar alto, do qual dava para ver boa parte da cidade, as luzes, os carros e ao longe, os raios que começavam a cair.

— É, parece que vai ser brava, não?

Minato constatou enquanto estendia a garrafa ao amigo.

— Sim. Há muito tempo não vejo uma ameaça assim. Provavelmente vai chover durante todo o final de semana...

— Isso é ruim pros seus negócios não é?

— Não totalmente, porque tem como as pessoas entrarem sem nem mesmo uma gota de chuva acertá-las. É na rua lateral.

— Quem vai se apresentar lá?

— Temos algumas bandas para amanhã, mas ninguém notável como aquele arrogante da semana passada. Mas sabe, vai ser bom porque não vou precisar colocar meus pés no meio daquela baderna. Ao menos um sábado pra fazer o que quero. E no início da semana eu começo a frequentar a escola, então já sabe... toneladas de coisas para preparar, materiais...

O moreno suspirou exasperado enquanto devolvia a garrafa e ligava o som num volume sutil. Permaneceram calados por um tempo.

— E sua namorada?

— Touka?

— Sim...

— Não é minha namorada... é apenas um casamento arranjado pelos meus pais. Eu não pretendo me casar, sabe, eu quero ser livre para sempre. Acho que não nasci pra fazer as honras de perpetuar a família...

— Boêmio...

Minato riu.

— Boêmios não amam, mas acho que sou capaz de amar, sim. Só não quero o mesmo destino de todos os que eu conheço.

— Eu pretendo sim me casar, mas num dia bem distante, sabe, quando eu souber que vou precisar de uma companhia para o resto de meus dias.

— Por que o clima ficou triste de repente?

— Acho que são os problemas que fizeram tudo parecer cruel demais.

— É verdade... Mas não, eu não quero desperdiçar meu tempo ao seu lado falando dessas coisas ruins... Já basta a semana que tive e já basta Jiraya estar te dando todo o trabalho que não devia te dar.

— Ele é um cara de sorte... Tem uma garota com ele, tem pais por perto, muito dinheiro... não precisa de mais nada.

— Se não precisasse não estaria desde quarta na sua casa.

Riram. O tempo foi passando e quando a chuva começou a cair, a garrafa já se via pelo meio. Estavam levemente ébrios. O rádio estava ficando ruim demais. Todas aquelas músicas falando de nada com nada, sentimentos ou o poder de ser superior aos outros estava enchendo a paciência de ambos.

— Sinto falta do seu DJ...

— Eu também. Essa chuva me dá sono. Os bancos deitam... mas.. espera, deixa eu me lembrar... — aproximou-se de Minato, tocando o banco enquanto procurava por uma alavanca — Eu...

Disse, olhando em seguida para o loiro, perto demais... Aqueles olhos azuis conseguiam brilhar mesmo no escuro... e.. o cheiro dele era tão doce quanto o do próprio vinho.. vinho que havia deixado seus lábios mais avermelhados. Lembrou-se do que realmente queria na primeira vez que o vira. Era impossível não desejar ao menos prova-lo. Era impossível se conter, refrear.

Tocou o rosto dele com uma das mãos e se surpreendeu quando viu que não seria impedido, não. Pelo contrário. Pôde vê-lo fechando os olhos pouco a pouco, pôde sentir a respiração tão próxima, tão ofegante... e então, pôde sentir os lábios dele contra os seus. Não sabia por que havia tomado tal iniciativa se sequer sentira atração por garotos em toda a sua vida... Sua mão foi parar na nuca, dentre os fios loiros, acariciando, enquanto sua outra mão finalmente encontrara a alavanca, deitando o banco, deitando-se praticamente por cima dele, quem correspondia, acariciando-lhe a língua com a própria. Deliciosamente estranho. Sentia seu coração disparado, como se estivesse cometendo um erro, o maior erro do mundo. Por um instante pensou no que aconteceria se alguém ficasse sabendo, se sua **família** ficasse sabendo. Não, isso não importava de todo agora.

Quebrou o contato ansiando por ar, ansiando pela reação dele. Quando viu os orbes azuis novamente, detectou uma expressão temerosa na face daquele quem havia acabado de tomar os lábios e também o fôlego.

— Madara...

— Pshhh; não diga nada.

Abaixou também seu banco, acariciando mais uma vez a face tão macia quanto à de um anjo. Enquanto a chuva caía do lado de fora, sentia mais e mais vezes o beijo daquele quem havia desejado à primeira vista.

000

— Eu quero ir pra casa.

— Tudo bem.

Sérios demais depois que Minato o afastara, ofegante, tentando parecer contrariado, deixaram aquele lugar que decerto ambos jamais esqueceriam. As ruas passavam rápido demais e o medo de perder o loiro até mesmo como amigo tomava Madara de assalto. Quando parou frente ao prédio simples, tentou mais uma vez. Foi contido por ele.

— Me desculpe, mas... Eu não posso. Adeus.

Foi tudo o que disse antes de deixar o carro. Sim, agora tinha certeza depois de vê-lo entrar quase que de modo desesperado, debaixo de uma chuva torrencial que o havia perdido.

— Droga! — praguejou golpeando o volante — Por que tem que ser tão imbecil, Madara?

Deu partida. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. Se sentia destruído.

000

Continua


	5. Chapter 5

**Segue a trama...**

000

Quando fechou a porta às suas costas, sentiu todo o seu corpo retesar como se estivesse em pânico. Na verdade sabia que estava. O que diabos fora aquilo? Por que se deixara levar? Onde diabos estava com a cabeça? Queria se bater. Provavelmente Madara pensaria mal de sua pessoa por toda a eternidade. Se sentia um lixo! Uma verdadeira prostituta. E... Um... **garoto**! Como pôde?

— Deus...

Falou baixinho, indo para o banheiro. Não podia se deitar com aquela roupa molhada, com o corpo gelado como estava. Um nó se formou em sua garganta e se sentiu estranho demais, como se fosse morrer. Na verdade, o que aconteceu foi não poder mais se conter. Simplesmente desabou. Trancado alí, pensava no jeito como fora olhado por ele dentro daquele carro... Toda a sua pele se arrepiou. Se lembrava do jeito que a língua tocava a sua, quase que de um modo promíscuo... Se fosse uma garota, era fato que não estaria se sentindo assim, mesmo se fossem amigos. Mas se tratava dele. Madara. Uchiha Madara.

Colocou a mão contra a face assentando-se sob o jato quente do chuveiro e respirou fundo tentando cessar as lágrimas. O pior de tudo é que queria mais. Pior ainda: Não queria tê-lo feito parar, não. Queria ser bom o bastante para deixar as coisas simplesmente acontecerem. Mas não. Fora idiota e imaturo o suficiente para se assustar! Malditos princípios, malditas idéias já formadas sobre tudo... Por causa delas, agora amargava sozinho, enquanto poderia estar fazendo sabe-se lá o que ao lado **dele**... Malditos paradoxos infernais, maldito vinho, maldita enxaqueca, maldito Uchiha.

000

Esperar o dia amanhecer talvez fora uma das tarefas mais árduas para sua pessoa dos últimos tempos... Queria que toda a escuridão da noite passasse logo para sair e pensar numa solução para o que fizera. Precisava saber se seria perdoado, precisava do perdão dele. Nunca precisara disso em relação a nada, ninguém, mas se tratava de Minato, aqueles olhos azuis inocentes, aquela pele quase que sagrada... Sua boca estava seca. Olhou para o relógio... Seis. Ainda faltavam ao menos duas horas para que pudesse cometer a burrice de aparecer na frente dele... Sábado. Por que sempre se sentia um trapo nos sábados, principalmente pela manhã?

Fechou os olhos outra vez e tudo o que viu foi a cena daqueles olhos delicados se fechando pouco a pouco, e logo sentiu o gosto doce e macio dos beijos dele outra vez... Droga... já começava a ofegar... e por... um garoto! Não. Não era só um garoto. Era Minato.

Inquieto, pôs-se a pensar num modo ou numa escusa para aparecer do nada. Inútil. Sua mente estava entorpecida pelos acontecimentos da noite anterior... E tudo, mesmo que tão rápido e tão ébrio fora tão perfeito! Como queria sonhar, se prender àquilo enquanto dormia para sempre... Ao menos assim poderia não sofrer por antecipação com toda a sua covardia...

000

Acabara de acordar. Por suposto Jiraya e a garota que nem mesmo sabia o nome já haviam se mandado como prometido pelo de cabelos brancos. Precisava de um banho, uma aspirina e um café bem forte. Antes de tudo, precisava **não pensar** em **Madara**.

Levantou-se. Passos lentos foi resolver-se. Casa vazia, banho, coração acelerado... Era como se algo estivesse prestes a acontecer. E por Deus, como tentava se acalmar! Pobre alma fraca, corrompida... Nem mesmo esquecer conseguia. Se sentia tomado por ele, como se fosse um vírus ou uma espécie de feitiço... Nada além do ocorrido conseguia entrar em sua cabeça, revirá-la e não sair... O tempo foi passando e quando deu por si estava preparando seu café ao delicioso som da...

— Campainha? Da porta?

Questionou-se. A única pessoa que podia entrar pela portaria sem ser parada era Jiraya... Não sabia o porque, mas seu coração estava prestes a saltar pela boca.

Andou em passos lentos até a porta, temendo, ansiando e tentando se enganar.. A cada segundo, o tempo passava e cedo ou tarde teria que tocar a maçaneta e abrir. Quando o fez, qual não foi sua surpresa...

— Madara?

Questionou, estagnado, olhos arregalados como se tivesse visto um fantasma ou sua própria sentença de morte.

— E-eu... Olha, — suspirou e sorriu tímido como nunca o havia feito. Era um dos momentos mais difíceis de sua vida, tinha certeza absoluta — eu não tenho nenhuma desculpa pra bater aqui à essa hora, eu só quero saber se... sei lá, está com ódio ou nojo de mim... E... quero saber se me desculpa por ontem... E-eu não sei o que me deu e... de repente estávamos tão próximos e... seu cheiro.. eu não...

Foi cortado por um dedo ante seus lábios.

— Não piore as coisas. Eu não sei o que me deu, mas garanto que estou bem mais apavorado que você. E se veio se desculpar, tudo bem. Menos mal. Significa que você não está com ódio ou nojo de mim.

— Não, eu... Droga, isso é difícil! Eu preciso dizer, Minato... Eu gostei. E peço perdão por isso.

— Entre.

Sério, o loiro ordenou. Madara nem mesmo fazia ideia do que o esperava por detrás da porta então trancada. Seu coração parecia prestes a explodir tamanha aflição.

— Eu não sei como dizer, e nem sei se devo dizer isso, mas acho que não me importo de todo. Sabe, foi um choque, claro, algo que jamais pensara em fazer, mas... eu não sei, Madara... Acho que não... deixei de achar interessante.

Dito isso, Minato viu o outro se aproximar um pouco, hesitante. Talvez quisesse fazer algo e estivesse tomando a coragem necessária.

— Eu posso...

Madara questionou sutilmente, mais perto que o necessário para algo que não fosse o que viria a seguir. Viu o loiro suspirar e olhar para o outro lado, desviando-se daquilo. O viu corar e sorrir de canto como se pensasse num modo de responder sem ofender ou coisa do tipo. Mas não, Madara não era uma pessoa paciente, uma pessoa que sabia esperar. Acariciou os fios loiros forçando contato visual e o admirou por algum tempo antes de deixar-se fechar os olhos e beijá-lo mais uma vez.

As mãos grandes do moreno foram parar na nuca do outro, acariciando, puxando-o mais para si enquanto acariciava a língua dele com a sua... Aquilo era tão gostoso... E pensar que viera para pedir desculpas... Estranho demais, como se não fosse para realmente acontecer. Foi afastado pelas mãos de Minato.

— Não acha que está cedo demais?

O loiro perguntou com a testa colada à do outro. Sem uma resposta dele, afastou-se, indo em direção a uma das janelas, observando a cidade.

— Quer sair? Dar uma volta, comer alguma coisa?

Madara perguntou. Não sabia o que estava fazendo. Era como se estivesse em modo automático. Estava chamando Minato para um **encontro**? Sim, possivelmente.

000

Sentindo-se bem como há muito não se sentia, como se de repente todo o mundo houvesse voltado a ser uma coisa leve, divertida, andava ao lado dele. Depois de tantos minutos naquele fast-food onde comeram feito desesperados e acabaram por rir de tudo, haviam saído para dar uma volta. Como haviam muitas lojas por perto, decidiram por caminhar. Talvez até comprassem algumas coisas para a noite! Mesmo com o céu cinza, o dia parecia divertido para ambos, colorido o bastante para não pensarem em mais nada. Nada.

000

Olhou o relógio. Já eram quatro da tarde. Era incrível como podia perder todo o dia ao lado dele, sem se cansar, sem ter problemas. Estavam sentados ao sol fraco, no mesmo lugar onde antes se beijaram pela primeira vez. Estavam alí ainda como amigos, como se portaram todo o dia, e não como num encontro. Minato havia cortado as asas de Madara por diversas vezes. Era muito discreto e o outro não queria forçar a barra.

— Vai trabalhar no clube hoje?

— Eu não sei... Estou deixando por conta de Izuna, mas é provável que ainda dê algum assunto para que eu resolva... Pra dizer a verdade, eu nem mesmo queria voltar para casa. Está difícil. Minha mãe viajou com Mikoto e a sogra de meu irmão, meu pai está irritado com assuntos do trabalho, com meus tios... Está um caos. Izuna e Fugaku estão numa corrida desesperada para ver quem impressiona como melhor filho, cada um ao seu modo...

— Acho que te entendo. Mesmo só ouvindo dá pra ver que é desesperador. Olha, sabe onde eu moro, sabe que não é nenhum flat de luxo, mas se quiser pode ficar por lá. Não tem nada muito interessante além da TV, mas sei lá, de repente... Amigos são pra essas coisas, não é mesmo?

Ao mesmo tempo em que Madara sorria ante a gentileza do loiro, se contorcia por dentro. Era como se ele houvesse esquecido o ocorrido, esquecido tudo relacionado a ele.. Isso doía em certo ponto. Nem mesmo as garotas mais velhas o esqueciam assim! Certo, mas talvez fosse apenas uma forma de demonstrar sua discrição. Não queria tentar entender agora, porque sabia, podia sentir que acabaria se machucando. Não dava pra saber depois desse longo dia se Minato o queria como amigo, amante, como qualquer coisa somada das duas anteriores... Ponderou mentalmente por alguns instantes, vendo que seria proveitoso passar a noite fora de casa. Fato que sumir com um carro de luxo de seu pai e passar duas noites na rua era arriscar demais sua situação dentro de casa. Já era conhecido pelo seu jeito boêmio. Para ser castigado por incompetência, imprudência ou qualquer coisa do gênero não custava nada. Mas sequer se importava realmente.

— É, eu acho que pode ser uma boa ideia. — sorriu para o loiro, tomando-lhe a mão em seguida, levando-a aos lábios — não me leve à mal, mas acho que pode ser bem interessante se ficarmos por lá, sem ninguém além de nós mesmos...

Depois de tal carícia, Minato teve que fechar os olhos. As palavras do outro o remeteram a um nível de pensamentos os quais não estava habituado a ter. Mesmo temendo pelo que pudesse fazer, mesmo temendo pelos seus princípios e até mesmo pela sua sanidade, não o impediu. Iria leva-lo consigo.

Levantou-se, sorrindo para ele.

— Vamos.

Sabia, ou podia sentir, que no fundo estava embarcando em algo sem volta, mas sentia que queria explorar as possibilidades. Havia gostado do beijo dele, havia gostado dele como amigo, como pessoa. Que mal tinha em prova-lo mais algumas vezes?

000

**Continua...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuando **

000

Do lado de fora a noite brilhava em seu máximo esplendor negro enevoado. Gotas discretas caíam pela janela, não sendo ouvidas, apenas observadas. O som estava consideravelmente alto, músicas um pouco pesadas para o usual. Minato estava deitado no sofá, Madara no chão, sobre o tapete, dizendo besteiras, compartilhando segredos... A garrafa de vinho recém comprada já se via seca, sem nem ao menos uma gota. Onde arrumariam bebidas à essa hora? Vestidos como estavam?

O loiro se levantou. Seu longo kimono negro arrastou-se ao ritmo de seus passos; estava procurando um jeito de não pensar em quão belo o outro estava, nas mesmas cores, mas num significado completamente diferente. Madara não parecia apenas um garoto alí. Parecia uma criatura bela, da noite, tão sobrenatural quanto os vampiros de livros baratos... Parecia... fascinante.

— A cidade está brilhando...

Ouviu a voz rouca bem próxima de seu pescoço, de seu ouvido. Fechou os olhos por um instante. O cheiro doce de Madara o deixava inebriado. Não era algo como um perfume ou coisa assim... Era... **dele**. Como se sua pele fosse doce assim como seus beijos venenosos, viciantes. Era como se fosse convidativa o bastante para que pensasse em prova-la.

Sentiu lábios em seu pescoço. Um toque casto de início. Seu coração estava disparado, mas sabia que cedo ou tarde a situação tomaria seu rumo. Não pretendia passar toda a noite apenas conversando, assim como Madara também não, mas não sabia o que fazer. Agora, não precisava mais pensar. Podia entregar-se aos lábios que agora pareciam banhados em lascívia, às mãos que pareciam atormentar seus sensos enquanto puxavam o kimono para baixo, expondo o ombro claro, mais território para colonizar, conquistar, marcar; Minato se sentia entorpecido. Não queria demonstrar, claro, mas quem disse que era forte o bastante para aguentar calado? Foi inevitável. Aquele gemido que pedia, suplicava por mais, deixou seus lábios quando sentiu o corpo dele em contato com o seu. Não sabia se era efeito do veneno dele ou do vinho, mas um calor quase beirando o insuportável tomou conta de seu ser.

— Madara...

Sussurrou o nome profano daquele que agora ansiava por beijar seus lábios enquanto era voltado a ele. Suas costas contra o vidro gélido o fizeram lembrar do que **realmente** estava acontecendo. Pouca diferença fez, pois logo foi tomado de assalto por um beijo quente, beijo que o fez estremecer enquanto sentia o toque provocativo em sua coxa, que sabia, estava fazendo o longo kimono subir para que mais espaço fosse revelado àquelas mãos...

— Não quero que se assuste, não quero te forçar a nada, mas... eu te desejo...

Ouviu as palavras sussurradas, e ouviu também as batidas de ambos corações. Nem mesmo o som alto era forte o bastante para calá-las.

— Você me deseja?

Ele perguntou. Aqueles olhos negros enfeitiçavam seu pobre ser, aqueles olhos negros o invitavam a ceder e responder a verdade.

— Sim.

Disse, tocando o tórax ainda coberto pela seda tão negra quanto os longos cabelos que logo foram tocados também. Ele estava alí, era real e ao mesmo tempo em que sentia toda a vontade do mundo, sabia que era assustador. Não, não queria se importar.

"E se for pecado?" Questionou-se mentalmente enquanto olhava para a face tão expressiva. "Que se dane. Eu não acredito em inferno." E num instante, soube que tudo estava perdido. O gosto doce dos beijos foi substituído pelo tão mais doce da pele cremosa, aquele pescoço pálido pedindo para ser marcado. O ouviu gemer pela primeira vez, e logo, com agressividade que antes não demonstrara, tomou a cintura fina. **Ele** o pertencia.

Madara perdeu-se. Não estava conseguindo manter o controle. Seu corpo queimava por Minato, por mais toques, por mais selvageria, força... Queria senti-lo dominando seu ser como há muito ninguém fazia. E pensar que antes quisera dominá-lo... Havia algo no loiro que o fazia deseja-lo por cima de seu corpo, e sim, com **bastante** força. "Vamos ver o quão bom você pode ser, Minato." Pensou, arranhando as costas largas, sentindo que ele se animava mais e mais pelos beijos, pela força com a qual tomava seus pulsos enquanto o arrastava para o quarto...

— Minato...

Praticamente gemeu quando ele segurou seus cabelos como se quisesse impedi-lo de dar mais um passo. Toda a sua pele estava arrepiada e começava a temer o que sabia que viria à seguir. No fundo, tinha medo. Não medo de se machucar, e sim medo de acabar gostando bastante e se apaixonar. Essa era uma das coisas que se prometera jamais fazer. Não queria de todo pertencer a alguém a ponto de deixar de ser o que era.

Seus pensamentos esvaneceram como poeira no vento quando se viu ante o espelho, quando viu toda a cena. Minato estava às suas costas, as mãos grandes tocando seu corpo por sob o kimono, arranhando sua coxa direita... Aquele brilho selvagem nos olhos do loiro gritava que não, ele não ia parar agora.

Dentro do peito de Minato, o medo se fazia presente. Como diabos levaria essa situação adiante sendo que nem mesmo se dava bem com garotas **desse modo**? Tremeu nas bases por um instante quando Madara roçou o corpo contra o seu. O cheiro doce do outro o estava deixando torpe e com vontade de não se importar com nada, nada mesmo. E sentia que logo estariam na cama, talvez devagar, talvez quebrando a mesma em pedaços.

O que se seguiu fez com que ambos esquecessem todo o resto do mundo. Era como se o universo se traduzisse apenas nos dois corpos se chocando com brutalidade sobre os lençóis antes imaculados. Mesmo na penumbra, podiam ver os olhos brilhando, cheios de uma luxúria digna do próprio inferno... Lábios nos lábios traduziam o que nem mesmo todos os idiomas do mundo seriam capazes de dizer, toques marcavam tanto quanto o ato em sí, e as dores que antes assolavam ambos, assim como todos os temores, haviam saltado pela janela e ido parar bem longe, longe o bastante para nem mesmo serem os motivos de tantos gemidos, ofegos, e quase gritos.

Sim, estavam perdidos.

000

Depois de tanto na última noite, Minato abriu os olhos com uma dor de cabeça que seria capaz de deixar até mesmo o homem mais feliz do mundo com um humor digno de um ogro. Como pequenos flashes, imagens vieram à sua mente, fazendo com que olhasse para aquele ser adormecido ao seu lado e se arrepiasse por completo. Deus... O que fizera? Não queria nem mesmo pensar por seu lado racional, caso contrário estaria realmente enrascado. Ficaria completamente arrependido, temeroso...

Sacudiu a cabeça espantando todos os maus pensamentos e se levantou um tanto que cambaleante. Seu corpo estava gritando por um bom banho. O som permanecia ligado na sala, assim como rastros de toda aquela baderna que mal se lembrava ter feito horas antes.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, parou ante o espelho do banheiro. Quantas marcas e hematomas não haviam alí... Caso alguém o visse desprovido de vestimentas pensaria que foram adquiridas num combate corpo a corpo, briga de rua.

Sorriu. Por que as coisas não eram tão divertidas assim com as garotas? Não, não queria saber. Deixou-se ir até o chuveiro, ligando-o, desfrutando a água que tanto parecia varrer, limpar todo o seu cansaço e algumas dores extras nos braços. Fechou os olhos deixando-se afundar nas lembranças e em vários questionamentos que o levavam a uma única conclusão: Sua sanidade havia ido para o espaço. Só podia estar louco para nem mesmo conseguir se repreender..

Foi arrancado abruptamente de seus pensamentos quando sentiu mãos em sua cintura. Sabia que ele estava alí, sabia o que ele queria, sabia que não sairiam dali tão cedo, e nada pôde fazer além de aceitar tudo, de retribuir cada instante de prazer, de desejar.

000

Era noite; Madara pensava, em seu quarto, em todas as coisas que vinham acontecendo em sua vida. Tanto trabalho, tanta pressão por parte da família e tão boas sensações ao lado de Minato... Minato. Deus... se seus pais soubessem que estava de caso com outro garoto e que, por ventura, estudariam na mesma escola, poderia considerar-se deserdado, excomungado e morto. Sabia que teria que manter segredo. Só esperava que o outro entendesse, afinal, ele também tinha uma família e uma reputação a zelar, não?

Preso em seus pensamentos, viu que não, de forma alguma, queria se afastar do loiro. Queria tê-lo sempre perto, perto demais, ao seu lado de preferência. Se lembrou de onde ele dissera trabalhar. Talvez com uma carta de recomendação e alguns favores pudesse fazer uma surpresa a ele...

— Vamos ver como se sente no meio da alta sociedade, Minato...

Sorriu de canto. Precisava manter seu status. Precisava de amigos ricos, influentes. Era apenas um adolescente, e sabia que para sua fase adulta, teria que ser bem relacionado. Minato tinha classe. Sim, poderia torna-lo um diamante. Bastava lapidar.

Ouviu batidas na porta; não sabia de quem se tratava, mas talvez fosse algo interessante.

— Entre.

Logo pôde ver seu irmão. Os longos cabelos estavam trançados, o robe vermelho escuro contrastando com a pele de alabastro...

— Izuna...

— Onde esteve? Papai está furioso com seu sumiço.

— Então porque ele não vem falar comigo?

— Sabe como ele é, Madara. Não quer falar nada pesado demais como sente que fará...

— Eu não entendo... Ele quer que eu aprenda a viver como um adulto, mas não posso aprender apenas tendo ele como referência... Eu tenho que aprender por mim, pelas minhas experiências!

— Eu sei... Mas... por favor, repense antes de agir como um delinquente de novo.

Dito isso, o outro o deixou sozinho aos seus pensamentos. Estava confuso, revoltado. Como Izuna pudera dizer "delinquente" enquanto se referia a sua conduta da última noite? Não, não queria pensar em nada. Nada além dos braços daquele com quem havia se deitado. Deus... ainda podia sentir os toques em seu corpo, os lábios nos seus... Mas não. Agora não podia pensar nisso, ou acabaria achando-se viciado no outro, desesperado por seus toques, por sua luxúria, desesperado por sua presença.

Na verdade, sabia que estava;

000000

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mais um pouquinho! Estamos quase no final!**

000

Estava na janela. Seus cabelos loiros se balançavam lentamente. Em vinte minutos teria que sair de casa para ir a escola. Sentia-se tentado a ver Madara, saber se realmente estudariam juntos. Talvez fosse uma coisa boa, talvez. Fechou os olhos. Queria que esses minutos passassem logo. Dava pra ver até mesmo no reflexo do vidro próximo que estava ansioso feito uma criança esperando pelos presentes de aniversário.

000

Era sexta-feira. No pátio da escola, todos aguardando a hora da próxima prova. Fim de trimestre, notas, notas e mais notas... Em meio a toda essa tensão, vinham cortando o aglomerado de pessoas desesperadas aqueles que chamavam toda a atenção do mundo... Uchiha Madara, Namikaze Minato e Jiraya. Nos últimos meses andavam próximos demais, dando festas demais, sendo assunto demais... Claro e evidente que nenhum de seus admiradores sabia das coisas que aconteciam entre paredes, como Jiraya pegar todas as garotas e dopá-las para fazer o que bem quisesse sem precisar de sua incrível lábia ou Madara e Minato terem um caso. Não, dessas coisas, ninguém sabia. Aos olhos de todos, eram apenas os três garotos mais populares da escola. E, na verdade, esse era o maior problema de Minato...

Olhou de esguelha para o moreno. Sorridente como sempre, exalando cinismo. Pouco parecia se importar com a situação que passavam... As coisas estavam se tornando, para o loiro, insustentáveis. Era fato que não seria de todo interessante todos ficarem sabendo que tinha um caso com outro garoto, mas daí a Madara evitar quaisquer tipos de contato suspeito durante as extensas horas que ficavam alí, próximos um ao outro, já era demais. Queria conversar com ele, mesmo que no fundo soubesse que de nada adiantaria. Há dias estava evitando que esse momento chegasse, mas sentira tamanha necessidade que não pudera mais se convencer a calar...

— Madara...

Ele o olhou.

— Vou para casa.

— Por quê?

— Preciso resolver umas coisas. Quero que vá até lá mais tarde.

— Por que tanta formalidade? Aposto que sei o que quer fazer...

Diante de um sorriso cínico, apenas deu de ombros com outro em sua face, um tipo de "pense o que quiser", antes de se despedir e tomar o próprio rumo. Podia esperar até amanhã para saber suas notas.

Rumo a casa, pensava em como chegar ao assunto e no que responder de acordo com as perguntas que ele talvez fizesse... Droga... Por que essas coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis?

000

Dentro de seu quarto, Minato se preparava espiritualmente para o que viria mais tarde. Tinha certeza de que Madara tentaria levar na brincadeira como tudo que sempre fazia, mas não, não deixaria que ele escapasse. Não estava conseguindo entender por que diabos ele não demonstrava por sua pessoa o mesmo interesse na escola como fazia quando estavam entre quatro paredes. Era estranho, e sim, isso o estava deixando enojado. Se sentia algo como... indigno dos carinhos dele perante os olhos dos outros... Queria perguntar se ele tinha vergonha de sua companhia ou do que faziam. Queria entender por que não era uma companhia boa o suficiente para estar publicamente ao lado dele.

Perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, pouco viu o dia passar, e quando deu por sí, a noite já cantava baixinho aos seus ouvidos, tornando tudo o que outrora fora dourado num negro decadente.

A campainha tocou. Sem surpresas, Minato sabia bem de quem se tratava. Foi até a porta com um ar inexpressivo, a face branca, tão pouco significativa como um a folha de papel ofício sem nada, sem letras ou desenhos.

O sorriso do moreno nem mesmo fez com que retribuísse. Tudo o que fez, foi pedir que entrasse e trancar a porta antes de ir até o sofá, lado oposto ao que ele se encontrava assentado. Sentia, aquilo não seria de todo fácil. Era a primeira fase de sua vida adulta que temia passar, ou melhor, não ser capaz de passar.

Ele ainda sorria. Foi inevitável se irritar.

— Eu quero conversar, Madara...

— Como? Do jeito que sempre dizemos conversar?

— Não.

O sorriso escarninho, promiscuo, se apagou no mesmo instante.

— Por que não podemos ficar juntos do jeito que ficamos aqui quando estamos na rua, no colégio... Quando tem outras pessoas?

— Minato... — a voz baixa, doce, toda a franqueza e calma que ambos sabiam que não pertencia ao Uchiha — É que.. meus pais não podem saber, entende? Eles são do tipo que querem que eu me case, perpetue a família, faça muitos, muitos netinhos para eles treinarem assim como treinaram a mim e aos meus irmãos.

— Então não pode porque não quer, por que tem medo, não é mesmo?

— Não se trata disso Minato, por favor, entenda! Quando tem toda uma cidade com os olhos sobre sua família, não se pode se dar a certos luxos!

— Luxos? Madara, se meu amor é luxo para você, por que diabos não me **assume**?

— Eu não posso.

Minato suspirou tentando se acalmar. Inútil. Por uma única vez em sua vida, deixou-se levar por suas emoções sem nem ao menos se preocupar. Levantou-se enquanto o outro o olhava para só então se expressar:

— Acabou então.

— Como é que é?

Madara se levantou, praticamente exaltado. Não admitia que coisas assim acontecessem, e não admitiria de forma alguma que o loiro resolvesse por um basta em tantas coisas boas e significativas por causa de algo tão banal.

— Isso mesmo. Se não pode ser como eu quero, sinto muito, mas não vou me deixar levar por isso Madara. Não vale à pena eu me guardar para você só entre quatro paredes.

— Não Minato, por favor, não faça isso, me ajude!

— Madara, basta!

Gritou. Era um desaforo ele vir até sua casa e se fazer da vítima da situação enquanto o rejeitava e não aceitava lhe assumir perante a todos. Não queria saber de mais nada. Não desse modo, não de Madara.

— Quero você longe daqui, de mim. Espero que me esqueça, me deixe em paz. Se não é capaz de realmente me querer, de sair comigo como **seu namorado**, então não é capaz de se tornar bom o bastante para mim. Se quer apenas sexo, pague uma prostituta.

Com o indicador apontado para a porta, o viu enxugar algumas lágrimas provavelmente falsas como unhas de porcelana.

— Eu vou te provar que está errado, Minato, acredite em mim!

Com o tom de voz elevado, exaltado, deixou o apartamento do loiro batendo a porta ao sair. Sentia que por hora, tudo era apenas **nada**.

Minato caiu. Seu mundo parecia estar ruindo. Sentia que havia feito a coisa certa, mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia que seu destino havia se destruído.

— Deus, o que fiz...

Questionou-se. Em seu peito, a dor se fazia tão presente quanto a mágoa que criara por Madara. Não tinha mais nada alí. Era como se seu mundo houvesse se tornado um plano completamente vazio. Negro, cinza e vazio.

Assentado ao pé do sofá, abraçou uma almofada, abraçou suas pernas. Em choque, permaneceu imerso em seus pensamentos, em suas lamúrias até adormecer. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Por hora, as coisas dependiam apenas do Uchiha, e sem saber o motivo, Minato sentia que as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas...

000

Amanheceu sobre a grande cidade. Nos olhos que passaram toda a noite abertos, os sinais de desilusão eram evidentes. O filho perfeito queria finalmente por fim à sua vida. Passara toda a noite assentado à janela da boate, olhando a cidade e bebendo enquanto se debulhava em lágrimas. Pensava no outro, no que fizera e no que teria que enfrentar ao assumir Minato. Porque sim, pretendia fazê-lo. Só precisava de um modo para isso. E não, não teria medo das consequências, pois após colocar na balança tudo o que sentia e todo o apoio de sua família, seu peito o fizera pensar do modo certo. Que todo o mundo se ferrasse, só não queria perder Minato. Não sabia o que fazer, não tinha a mínima idéia. Por sorte tinha mais algum tempo para pensar, até a hora da escola. Falaria com ele, pouco se importaria com as coisas, com as consequências, com o que todos os que até então não sabiam diriam. Seria, dessa vez, de agora em diante, só ele e Minato.

000

— Como é?

— Isso mesmo. Vou precisar de você no café hoje durante todo o dia.

— Mas e a minha escola?

— Até você encontrar alguém para tomar o lugar que você ocupava, sinto muito, mas não vai dar pra te liberar.

— O que aconteceu com o gerente?

— Estou olhando para ele. Agora vamos, garoto. Vai ter que aprender algumas coisas ainda hoje.

Abobalhado com o que acabara de ouvir, Minato não acreditava no ocorrido. Não dava mesmo pra aceitar que havia sido promovido! E... tudo bem, a escola nem era tão importante assim. Como gerente, poderia logo encontrar um garçom ou garçonete, faria menos coisas, assim, tendo mais tempo para estudar e o salário já seria de grande ajuda! Só de pensar em tanto dinheiro livre... E se fosse pegar o horário do gerente anterior, só trabalharia por quatro horas! Poderia encontrar mais um emprego e logo estaria remediado, podendo ajudar ainda mais os pais e ter outro padrão de vida na cidade. Só havia uma coisa que não o estava deixando de todo feliz... E bem sabia o que era.

000000

**Continua...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bem, este é o último capítulo.** Não sei se está muito legal, não me matem se não estiver xD Ah, e não foi betado, como todos os outros também não foram, portanto, quaisquer erros são da doninha aqui mesmo xD

000

O tempo passava depressa. O fim do ano estava se aproximando a galopes e há muito não trombava com Madara. Talvez por estar evitando contato, talvez por estar ocupado demais com seus cursos temporários e com seu emprego. Havia encontrado uma garçonete perfeita, muito responsável, que sabia que logo estaria longe, em um emprego que realmente lhe servisse. Era muito bonita, muito inteligente e dona de um lindo sorriso. Estava suprindo a falta do outro ao lidar com ela, sempre tão comunicativa e compreensiva. Talvez a esposa perfeita para cruzar a vida ao seu lado. Havia ligado para os pais alguns dias antes contando que havia encontrado uma namorada, que pretendia fazer com que durasse, coisas assim e fora completamente apoiado. Pudera ouvir a felicidade na voz de seu pai. No fundo, sabia que tinha que ser assim. Não havia realmente espaço para Madara em sua vida, assim como não houvera na dele espaço para que assumisse o relacionamento que outrora tiveram. Agora, enfim, acreditava em inferno ao se lembrar de tudo que havia passado.

Suspirou. As contas estavam feitas, só precisava ir embora. O local já havia sido fechado mais cedo, estava perfeito para outro dia de idas e vindas de pessoas esfomeadas e cheias de dinheiro. A porta da frente se abriu e seus olhos azuis foram até a silhueta pequena que entrava por ela.

— Kushina?

Indagou correndo até ela. Chorava. Os cabelos ruivos estavam desgrenhados, a roupa amassada e alguns hematomas pelo corpo.

— O que aconteceu?

Escandalizou-se ao pegá-la no colo antes que caísse feito um corpo inerte.

— R-roubaram... minha bolsa e... eu não queria deixar e... me bateram!

Desatou em lágrimas enquanto era confortada pelos braços fortes. Ele a levou até o balcão, deixando-a assentada sobre ele enquanto ia pegar gelo. Quando voltou, ela ainda chorava.

— Droga... Você não deveria estar trabalhando! É tão nova... E seus pais tem mais dinheiro do que pode ganhar se for dona disso aqui, de toda a rede pela cidade!

— Eu não tenho culpa! Ele queria um garoto, mas como nasci mulher, quer que eu seja boa e forte o bastante pra dar o orgulho que um filho homem daria! Eu não deveria nem ter nascido... ele vai acabar comigo quando ver que eu não consegui nem me defender de um assalto!

Chorava, enquanto ele colocava gelo num dos hematomas, no rosto da mesma. A abraçou, acolhendo.

— Vamos, venha comigo. Não vai voltar pra casa assim.

000

Depois de trancar a loja, a levou para seu apartamento. Conversaram bastante por todo o caminho, a escutou se queixar, quis saber sobre sua vida... Parecia que, no mundo, não havia ninguém por ela, à não ser o dinheiro dos pais. E o tipo de amor que ela queria, de fato era impossível de se comprar. Talvez fosse só um mal entendido, e quando mais velha, pudesse entender de verdade os motivos do pai treiná-la tão arduamente para o mundo.

Quando entraram, a levou até seu quarto, e perdeu incontáveis horas cuidando dela. Cada sorriso, cada olhar sincero.. Tudo isso, o fazia querer apenas uma coisa: Estar ali por ela. Para sempre.

000

Os dias foram passando, as semanas correndo... E Minato se pegou morando em outro apartamento, junto à ela, num bairro nobre da cidade, tendo ajuda de seu antigo patrão para montar seu próprio império. Havia aberto uma grande cafeteria duas ruas para frente de seu antigo trabalho. E sim, pensar que aquilo fora um presente de um atual concorrente o fazia rir, rir e lembrar que no mundo, ainda existiam pessoas como seu velho patrão, pessoas especiais. Era como se fosse um segundo pai, e a cada dia que passava por sua loja para tomar um de seus cafés, olhava orgulhoso para ele e Kushina. Tão jovens, tão juntos... E ela parecia tão apaixonada! Aos olhos de todos, era fato que o destino havia feito sua parte, colocando um no caminho do outro.

Seus pais vinham quase que toda semana, estavam gerenciando um novo negócio no interior e parecia que bons ventos sopravam cada vez mais em sua direção. A única coisa que o incomodava era a lembrança viva de Madara. Ainda podia dizer, mesmo que querendo se contestar, que vivia por ele, que respirava por ele. Várias vezes fora à boate com Kushina, só para olhar para os olhos negros, vê-los estreitar e lacrimejar. Mesmo que ele parecesse feliz e tão próspero quanto sua pessoa, sabia, a mesma falta e vazio que assolavam seu peito, assolavam o dele também. Não podia se culpar nem se achar exigente demais. Só queria as coisas certas, e podia entender que Madara também, mesmo não podendo se arriscar. Já não o culpava tanto. Já quase entendia, mesmo que tivesse ínfimas esperanças de que um dia fosse acordar e ele estaria na TV, declarando seu amor, numa das entrevistas para o qual sempre era convidado por ser o jovem empreendedor do momento.

000

Estava ajeitando uma das máquinas de expresso, instantes antes de abrir, sozinho. O sol já começava a ficar um tanto quanto evidente, já passavam das cinco. Kushina havia ido ao médico com a mãe. Se sentia um tanto que estranha ultimamente, e a senhora Uzumaki fizera questão de acompanhar a filha. Talvez fosse o stress da faculdade, afinal, era uma garota. Trabalhar e estudar ao mesmo tempo poderia estar causando todo o mal-estar.

— Você achou mesmo que eu fosse esquecer de seu aniversário?

A voz rouca o surpreendeu. Sentiu-se estremecer e voltou-se ao outro lado do balcão.

— Madara?

Cenho franzido, indagou. O outro sorriu, um sorriso um tanto quanto triste.

— Mesmo que eu tenha te perdido para uma vida certa, eu... por mais que eu tente, não consigo... te tirar do meu coração e da minha mente.

Viu um brilho estranho nos olhos do outro. Ele não parecia estar muito são.

— Você está bem?

Perguntou, dando a volta e tocando o rosto pálido. Usava maquiagem, parecia uma linda estrela decadente.

— Não. Algo que acho muito ruim vai acontecer em poucos dias, eu sei, e pressinto. E não será apenas uma coisa... Eu só vim... Eu não sei pra que, talvez quisesse te ver, pedir perdão por ter sido um idiota.

Lacrimejou sorrindo. O outro o abraçou, puxando forte contra si, como se pudesse virar poeira no vento. Na verdade, Minato temia isso. Temia, de verdade.

— Não, não... Eu não estou com raiva, eu já te perdoei, já entendi.

— Diga que me perdoa, por favor.

Ele pediu, afastando-se.

Olhos nos olhos, o loiro o tomou a mão e disse:

— Eu te perdoo. Do fundo do meu coração.

Ele se aproximou, selando os lábios do loiro e afastando-se enquanto deixava sobre o balcão uma pequena caixa preta.

— Eu te amo. Eu nunca vou deixar de te amar. E posso dizer, nunca vou amar mais ninguém, nunca amei mais ninguém.

Os passos lentos foram levando-o cada vez mais longe.

— Madara... — Minato chamou, lacrimejando — **Eu **— apontou para o próprio peito, olhando nos olhos do outro — te amo. Para sempre.

Ele apenas sorriu enquanto uma porção de lágrimas se atirava face abaixo, lançou um beijo ao outro e deixou o local. O coração de Minato parecia estar sendo amassado, trucidado, dentro do peito. Sentia medo, medo de perdê-lo de verdade, medo do que pudesse fazer, ou talvez até mesmo do que profetizou acontecer.

Alcançou a caixa. A abriu e qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar um anel que mais parecia um tribal, provavelmente de ouro branco, cravejado em diamantes. Junto, havia um papel.

"Adeus. Vou me casar. Madara."

Seu mundo girou de modo veloz, perdeu as forças nas pernas e quase não pôde respirar. Assentou-se numa das mesas. A confusão mental que se apoderara de seu ser foi tão grande que chegou a chorar feito criança, gritar. Sentia ódio do mundo, ódio das palavras dele. Por que é que viera, dissera o amar e então o deixara com um bilhete desses? Por que tudo isso? Por que tanto desejo por sofrimento?

Passou alguns instantes ali, digerindo, com o anel nas mãos, como se se tratasse de uma lembrança de alguém querido que se foi. E então, era isso. Madara havia partido.

Ainda soluçando, prometeu-se tentar esquecê-lo, prometeu-se um enterro digno do mesmo nos confins de sua mente. Era hora de fazer uma vida de verdade, uma vida com a qual pudesse manter sua sanidade para não morrer com a lembrança dele, pouco a pouco.

Guardou o anel embrulhado no bilhete, dentro da caixinha, no bolso. O guardaria em algum lugar, em algum de seus pertences, para tentar nunca mais encontrar, para nunca perder, porque sabia, séculos poderiam transcorrer, mas, de verdade, nunca iria esquecer.

000

Era a segunda vez no dia de seu aniversário que o universo conspirava para tirá-lo do chão com um choque. Enquanto fora até uma joalheria buscar certa encomenda, deparou-se com ele, sendo entrevistado como o empresário-revelação, contando sobre seu futuro casamento, sendo exibido naquelas telas imensas pela cidade afora. Conteve-se.

Entrou onde pretendia entrar, e dentre as três opções preparadas pelo ourives, ficou com a mais cara, a mais esplendorosa. Se sentia toda aquela dor no peito, tentaria afoga-la dando a maior felicidade possível aos outros. E seu primeiro alvo, era sua então namorada.

Telefonou para a mesma, dizendo que não a queria no trabalho, dizendo para que avisasse aos pais que iria jantar e tratar de um assunto importante com o pai da mesma, e mentiu, dizendo que se tratava da proposta de abrir uma outra cafeteria.

Ela, ainda que um tanto indignada por não poder ir trabalhar — parecia estranha, muito necessitada de algo —, concordou. E assim, ajudou o dia a transcorrer um pouco mais depressa.

000

A noite caiu sobre a cidade. Minato saia de casa, preparado para o acontecimento de sua vida. Tudo mudaria a partir de então. Podia sentir, podia enxergar. Respirou fundo e tomou coragem, como se fosse saltar de um navio durante uma tempestade para tentar se salvar.

Não soube quanto demorou, não soube nem ao menos se havia sido bonito, mas uma coisa gravou em sua mente: Os olhos dela. Brilharam, mais do que qualquer estrela. O pai a abraçou, a mãe a abraçou, logo depois dela ter dito que aceitava. Queria um filho com aqueles olhos, ou pelo menos o jeito verdadeiro deles.

E então, mais uma forte rajada de bons-ventos soprou sobre sua vida nos próximos meses. Seus pais estavam quase morando na cidade, já havia aberto a terceira cafeteria, visto seu velho patrão expandir em categoria nacional, visto o casamento de Madara na TV...

E agora se via no altar, beijando-a. Haviam se casado. Todos olhavam, fotografavam... Seus olhos ardiam, estava emocionado, mas ainda conseguia se conter. O que não durou muito, porque antes de jogar o buquê, no meio da festa, ela gritou:

— Eu e meu bebê vamos jogar o buquê!

Mais uma vez em sua vida, foi o centro das atenções ao lado dela, sentia seu rosto num sorriso mais largo que o possível, a via lacrimejante, como se fosse uma rainha dentre todos ali. E ele, só podia agradecer. Teria um filho, teria um herdeiro, alguém para cuidar tão bem quanto cuidaria dela... Sentia-se quase completo. E quando soube que na verdade, só faltavam seis meses, sentiu-se há pouquíssimo tempo de distância de seu paraíso pessoal. Fato que seria difícil administrar trabalho, estudos... e um bebê, mas a ajudaria, faria tudo, de então em diante, ao lado dela, para que pudessem dar tudo de melhor ao futuro membro da família. Decerto, nem mesmo precisaria mais perder tempo pensando em suas dores. A alegria era muito maior, muito mais forte...

Sabia, talvez fraquejasse em algum momento, mas sentia que esta era sua vida, esta era a chance de começar o que de fato jamais teria um fim... Era sua chance de recomeçar o amor, de poder compartilhá-lo e aprender com ele de modo bom, alegre. De então em diante, sua vida era a vida dela e de seu bebê, assim como seu destino. Não sabia o que viria pela frente, mas teve certeza de uma coisa: Jamais se separariam. Apertou a mão dela com a sua enquanto a mesma jogava o buquê, e então, deram o primeiro passo ao futuro...

**Fim.**


End file.
